Compression encoding means a series of signal processing technology for transmitting digitalized information through a communication line or for storing digitalized information in a form appropriate to a storage medium. Media such video, an image, and a voice may be a target of compression encoding, particularly, technology that performs compression encoding using video as a target is referred to as video compression.
Next generation video contents will have a characteristic of a high spatial resolution, a high frame rate, and high dimensionality of scene representation. In order to process such contents, memory storage, memory access rate, and processing power technologies will remarkably increase.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a coding tool for more efficiently processing next generation video contents.
Particularly, the intra prediction uses a partition in square shape, and such a method has little error when predicting a sample located near to a reference sample, but the accuracy may be degraded as the distance between the reference sample and a prediction sample increases. Accordingly, it is required to supplement the disadvantage in order to decrease prediction error.